


Storm In A Teacup

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Movie Quotation(s), Pop Culture, Romance, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a sequel to The Young Romantics this time focusing on Balthazar and Crowley and for those of you who are classic movie buffs or British you'll notice the title is taken from the 1937 Vivien Leigh, Rex Harrison movie of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm In A Teacup

Balthazar West and Crowley Morgan are in love with each other they know it. there friends know it, there family knows, and the WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS IT!! They were always sending each other loves notes and sexy texts and were always shooting each other romantic looks. Although they would never admit it or at least that's what everyone thinks  
"There's nothing going on between us!!" Balthazar exclaimed red faced as Cas read through Balthazar's texts  
Cas just rolled his eyes and kept on reading "My Darling!! Your eyes are like stars shining in the night!! How i can't wait to come into your bed and ravish you until the morning sun!!" Cas reads  
"Give me that!!" Balthazar says grabbing his phone from a laughing Cas  
"You love Crowley Balthy!!" Anna says  
"Do not!!" Balthazar says face still red  
"Do to!!" Anna teases  
"Dean!! How come you never doing anything like that for me!!" Cas asks sitting on Dean's lap Dean kissing Castiel's face  
"I thought all that sex was good enough!! And besides i treat you like a king!!" Dean says  
Dean and Castiel had been an official couple and dating for a couple of months and were basically Lawrence Highs "It" couple  
"Exactly how good is this sex??" Benny asks eye brows wiggling  
"Sorry Ben-Ben!! What happens i the bedroom stays in the bedroom!!" Dean says  
"Well i'd like to know what goes on if you'll let me!!" Benny says  
"Ew!! Benny!! You are so gross!! Besides right now are main priority is Balthazar and Crowley!!" Jo says  
"Speaking of which where is your boyfriend??" Benny asks  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Balthazar rages and then storms out of the cafeteria  
Once he was far enough away from the cafeteria and out of sight from anyone Balthazar pulls out his phone and dials Crowley's number but hangs up when he sees Crowley walk towards him  
"Hello Beautiful!!" Crowley says as they latch onto each other  
"Hello yourself you sexy beast you!!" Balthazar says and locks his lips onto Crowley's  
"You taste like cherry chap stick!!" Crowley says  
"Maybe i kissed a girl and i liked it!!" Balthazar says  
"Oh please!! You about as straight as a rainbow!! And besides i'm the only you love!!" Crowley says and kisses Balthazar again  
"I love you!!" Balthazar says as Crowley pulls away  
"You talkin to me??" Crowley asks doing his best De Niro impression  
Balthazar laughs "You De Niro impression sucks dear!!"  
"Hey!!" Crowley says fake upset  
and Balthazar laughs again  
"I love you to!! Now!! What have you been up to!!" Crowley asks and bops Balthazar's nose  
"Trying to convince are friends were not in love!!" Balthazar says  
"And??" Crowley asks  
"They read the texts!!"  
"Bullocks!!"  
"Crow!! We gotta tell em!!"  
"NO!!"  
"Why??'  
"Cause!!"  
"Why though??"  
"Just cause!!"  
The two stand in an awkward silence for a minuet before Balthazar speaks up  
"Babe if's there's something wrong you can tell me!! He says  
Crowley sighs "I'm just worried that if we make it official i'll cheat on you!!"  
"What!! Crowley that makes no sense!!"  
Crowley sighs again "What i mean is!! I'm worried that if we make it official i'll spend the whole relationship trying to make everyone happy and do are relationship the way everyone else wants!! Not the way we want!!"  
Balthazar laughs "Babe!! That's ok!! It's are relationship!! We can do whatever we want in it!!"  
"Why were you nervous about going public with are relationship??" Crowley asks  
"I was nervous cause you were nervous!! And plus are friends are the BIGGEST gossips!!" Balthazar says  
"True!! And if you do cheat on me i have some guys on the side i can go to!!" Crowley says smiling  
"Boo!! You whore!!" Balthazar says laughing and slaps Crowley's chest  
Crowley pulls Balthazar into an embrace and they kiss  
"Come on!! Lunch is almost over!! Lets go to our next classes!!" Crowley says  
"Fine by me!!" Balthazar says kissing Crowley again  
"But first lemme take a selfie!!" Crowley says and pulls Balthazar into a kiss and then snaps the selfie  
"Send it to everyone we know!! It's about time everyone knew we were a couple!!" Balthazar says and the two link hands and head down the hall huge smiles on both there faces  
"I sent it!!" Crowley says  
"Good now everyone will know by the end of the day!!" Balthazar says  
"See you next hour love!!' Crowley says and kisses Balthazar  
"See you next hour babe!!" Balthazar says and kisses Crowley back  
Crowley turns and walks down the hall to go to his next class only to hear Balthazar's voice calling after him  
"And Crowley!! If this doesn't work out!! We'll always have Paris!!" He says  
Crowley just laughs turns around and walks down the hall to his next class  
And at this moment they were both the happiest people on the face of the earth  
THE END


End file.
